There are kinds of dispensers in the market that can control the dispensing of the volatile material. In such a dispenser, the volatile material is normally dispensed from a covering plate of a housing. The housing of the dispenser further comprises a regulating plate positioned on the covering plate and movable between an open position and a closed position with respect to the covering plate. Both the covering plate and the regulating plate have bores thereon. The bores of the regulating plate are aligned with the bores of the covering plate when the regulating plate is in the open position so that the volatile material is dispensed through the aligned bores of the regulating plate and the covering plate. The bores of the regulating plates and the covering plates are not aligned with each other when the regulating plate is in the closed position so that the dispensing of the volatile material is inhibited.
Normally, there exists a large or small gap between the regulating plate and the covering plate due to the production process and cost. Therefore, when the dispenser is in the closed position, the gap between bores of the regulating plate and the bores of the covering plate may act as a leakage passage through which the volatile material may be discharged. In the existing dispenser, the bores are distributed relatively uniformly on the covering plate and the regulating plate. Thus, when the dispenser is in the closed position and the bores of the regulating plate are covered by the non-bore portion of the covering plate, the distance between the bores in the regulating plate and the bores in the covering plate adjacent to the bores in the regulating plate is relatively small and the possible gaps therebetween may be distributed all over the covering plate, and therefore there may be a lot of leakage passages in the area between the bores of the regulating plate and those of the covering plate, and the dispensing of the volatile material cannot be inhibited sufficiently. In addition, the travel distance between the open position and closed position of the regulating plate of the existing volatile material dispenser is relative short, and thus the dispensing of the dispenser cannot be regulated finely.
Moreover, in the existing dispenser, the cartridge containing the volatile material is usually movable within the housing of the dispenser. Such movement of the cartridge within the housing may cause certain inconveniencies in the usage.
Therefore, there exists a need to improve the existing volatile material dispenser.